Sport games are well known and in fact occupy a great deal of time, interest and energy of youngsters and adults alike. Sport games like Baseball, Football, Lacrosse, Soccer, Tennis and Basketball are not only played on the professional level, but also on the semi-professional level, school level and recreational level as well. However, each of these games is played on a rather large scale, typically requiring substantial space and several players (and referees) to be played as the originators intended (with the exception of basketball which may be played as one on one).
Presently, there are very few sport games that are originally intended for only two players and that provide a fast paced sport game that is easy to learn and play. One such two player game is Squash, which was originally developed in the 1500s from several other sports. Another such game is Racquetball, which was originally invented around 1952.
What is needed is a fast pace sport game that ensures excitement and unpredictability and that is played in a smaller game space than other sport games, such that the game space may be portable and easy to set up and transport.